Just Another Avatar AU
by Hyper-Punk
Summary: Okay. So. I'm pretty sure you call it AU...LOL So. Ever wondered what'd it be like for them to be in the modern day? Here you go!
1. Peaches and the New Kid

**Okay. This is my first attempt at an Avatar AU…Don't kill me! LOL**

**I don't own Avatar, okay? Just go awaaaaaaaaaaaay! DON'T REMIND ME THAT JET AND AANG DO NOT BELONG TO MEEEEEEEE! ---sobs---

* * *

**

"Everyone says that he's a genius."

Katara looked over her shoulder as Ami explained about how he was the youngest to enter the Etogawa High School. Looking back through the window in the principal's door, she sighed. He looked so young…obviously not the same age as anyone else in the school.

"They say he skipped two grades."

The boy writing something at the desk in the front room, no one else around, had on some black tennis shoes one under a pair of dirty, tattered jeans, and an orange and gray T-shirt. He was bald and had a blue arrow from his forehead down his neck, and some going down his arms to his hands, also.

Katara took in a sharp breath and the other girls who crowded around the door quieted.

"What's the matter, Katara?"

"N-nothing…it's just…I think he's an airbender."

The other girls laughed and Kiyoko touched Katara's shoulder. "Don't tell me you _still_ believe in all that elementist stuff!"

Katara jumped. "Oh, no…I just…"

Niroku shook her head. "It's okay Katara. He's probably just an imposter. Everyone knows that the airbenders were wiped out by the firebenders a few years ago."

Katara nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I know that…an imposter…"

A shrill scream of a bell rang out through the hallways and the crowd moved on down the hall for fourth period. But one still lingered beside the door of the principal. Hugging her books to her chest, Katara watched the boy at the desk. Principal Etogawa would give him a uniform soon. She knew that. Lucky guys…why did this school have skimpy uniforms for girls?

Because I made this school up, that's why. And I don't give a care if you want different uniforms! BWAHAHA!

The boy felt her eyes on his back, and he turned around and sent her a thumbs-up accompanied with a melting grin.

Katara started at his sudden action, but smiled at him. He was almost like a younger brother. And she didn't even know his name!

"Oi! You! Get movin'! Lemme see your hall pass!"

Katara groaned and turned around to her older brother. "Sokka, being the hall monitor isn't all that great you know…"

Sokka shrugged. "Just go to class, okay? Gran-Gran'll blame _me_ if you get a detention." Katara laughed and swept down the empty hallway to Algebra, her brother standing where she had stood with hands on hips and a sly grin.

Aang stood warily at the end of the lunch line, his tray in hands. Now…where was a place to sit? No, no, no, full, preppy, no, no, ah! He slid onto an empty bench in the lunchroom. Sighing, he opened his milk and stuck the straw into it. Darn. If only there were anyone else who enjoyed blowing bubbles in their chocolate milk! But, alas, here he was in high school, and no one was childish anymore.

Where was that girl he had smiled at earlier, the one who had been standing outside the principal's office? Aang turned around and surveyed the lunch room. Ah! She was in line. Gathering the food…paying the lunch lady…and looking for a seat. He hesitated at first, but then called, waving at her, "Hey! Come and sit over here."

She smiled as she saw him. Saying something to the girl behind her, she walked over to and sat down on the opposite side of the table from Aang. Aang grinned.

"Hey."

"Hi. I don't think we've exchanged names…?"

"Oh…I-I'm Aang."

"My name's Katara. Sokka, in tenth grade; he's my brother. Right now he's currently obsessed with Suki, a girl in tenth grade Science…"

Aang nodded and spooned some peaches into his mouth as Katara went on an on. Katara…that was a pretty name. Perfect for the pretty girl it belonged to. He looked up as she paused to sip her milk, and then went on about the apartment she and her brother lived in with their grandmother. Aang looked at her hair: it was dark brown, a contrast to her lively blue eyes, and her bangs were tied back into her braid. She was a nice shade of tan; thin and not too shapely.

Aang jumped as she cleared her throat. He blushed and asked, "Huh?"

She blinked. "You're…staring at me."

Aang blushed a deeper red and looked at his peaches. "Oh, well, I was just, uh…hey, do you like peaches?"

Katara nodded. "Yeah, I like peaches…" Glancing up as someone called her name, she added, "Oh, hey, care if some of my friends sit with us?"

Aang shrugged. "Whatever."

She grinned. "Okay. You know, high school homework can be pretty tough. You can come to my house if you want, after school, if you need help."

Before two other girls sat down, Aang nodded, smiling. "Sure. But only if you agree to go sledding with me on Penguin Hill."

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAH! LOL Sledding on Penguin Hill…LOL As you can tell, it's winter…Okay. I promise it'll be better next time. LOL Hope you liked it anywho!**

**Any ideas for it?**

**Want an OC in it?**

**Just review and tell me!**


	2. Homework Help and the Avatar

**---sighs--- Don't own Avatar…whatever you say…my room's a shrine to it…yeah, yeah…

* * *

**

Katara sighed as she gazed at her test paper.

"I can't believe I got a D…"

Sokka peered over her shoulder, laughing. "Oh, Gran-Gran's gonna kill you!"

Katara glared at him. "Thanks for making me feel better."

He shrugged. "You're welcome…H-hey! Suki! Can I carry your books?"

The girl nodded, and Sokka took her books. "Look, Katara, just tell her…you forgot to study."

"But I _did_ study, Sokka!"

"That's your problem!"

Katara groaned and again and stormed off, examining the D and wondering if she could turn it into a B. She started as a hand touched her shoulder. Turning around she saw Jet, the school hottie, and she blushed furiously.

"Hi…"

"Hey. I see you got a D?"

Katara hid her paper. "Yeah…"

"I can help you get a better grade…"

"You mean, like, tutor me?"

"No…" He laughed. "That's funny. I mean, I've got access to the Teacher's Lounge. We can go in there and change your grade."

Katara's stomach dropped. "You don't mean that do you?"

"I'd only do it for you."

Her heart skipped a beat. Did he like her? No, no, not him…he didn't like anyone. Not a one! Katara's stomach told her yes, and her brain told her no.

"No, thanks, I gotta get going," she managed, and walked off again.

Jet shrugged, stuck his hands in his pockets, and trudged off.

Aang stood under the big oak in the front lawn, watching them, shivering against the cold wind, and wondered if Katara still remembered about going to her house. Before he could finish the thought, though, she turned and waved to him.

"C'mon, Aang! You think I forgot?"

Katara led Aang up some rusty metal stairs and onto a breezeway.

"This is the apartment where my brother and I live. I told you about it, right?"

Aang nodded. "Where _is_ your brother, anyway?"

She shrugged. "Most likely somewhere with Suki."

Aang raised his eyebrows as a reply and followed Katara in the door after she unlocked it.

"We're home, Gran-Gran!" she called. Dropping her satchel at the door, she kicked off her shoes and peeled her coat and muffler away from her freezing body. Aang dumped his shoes and coat on the other side of the davenport.

An old woman hobbled out of the kitchen and smiled warmly at them. "Good…good…do you want something to eat…?"

Katara shook her head. "Nah…unless, Aang, you want something?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks."

She took his arm and led him to the couch. "Sit down…we got homework to do…"

The couch seemed to collapse under him, but it was still standing. He cocked an eyebrow. "Uh…is this couch…dead?"

"No, but Sokka's attached to it, so we can't get rid of it."

Aang nodded. "O…kay. I guess that's…reasonable?"

Katara hurried back to the door, dragging her satchel to the couch behind her. Gran-Gran leaned on the counter on the kitchen, watching the news. Aang traced a pattern on the couch as Katara took out books and papers and pens.

He looked up as she sighed.

"Okay. What do you have for homework?"

He fidgeted a bit. "Nothing, actually."

"Good!" Gran-Gran clapped her hands. "He can help you, Katara. Great idea. You should have him over more often!"

Katara paused. "_No _homework…?"

Aang shook his head and she opened her algebra book. "Okay then. You _can_ help me."

They both leaned over the coffee table, Katara finding the page and tracing her finger over the page to the problem she was on.

"Number seventeen…negative three negative squared equals negative one over three squared, equals negative one over negative three times negative three, equals negative one over nine."

Aang nodded. "Now, first, you take…"

Gran-Gran set a dish of sandwiches on the coffee table. "Do you need anything to drink?" But before they could answer, she placed two glasses of milk down beside the dish.

Departing to the kitchen, Gran-Gran eyed Aang, and he looked to Katara.

"I've been getting funny looks…"

"You're an airbender, what do you think?" Katara bit into her sandwich.

"Well…"

"I need to show you something," Katara said after swallowing, and she dragged him off to her room.

All in all it was quite neat, but the closet was a black hole of clothes and papers and boxes. Aang sat on her bed and waited as she dug around. Tiresome, he started to make the wind chimes in front of her window spin by blowing small gusts of air at them.

"Woah…"

He paused and looked to Katara. She was standing beside him, a small black box in hand, watching her wind chimes. She turned to him.

"Everyone says you're an imposter, Aang."

"What?"

"No one but me and Gran-Gran believe you're actually an airbender. I can tell she does."

"…What?"

She lifted the lid off of the box, and drew out a small necklace. It was black velvet with a small blue pendant on it. Waves decorated the shining jewel and a metal clasp held it together in the back.

"This is a waterbender's necklace."

"Yeah…?"

"My mother gave it to me."

"Oh."

"Before the firebenders killed her."

"They killed your mother?"

Katara nodded and sat down beside Aang. "I don't wear it to school because I don't want everyone thinking I'm an elementist."

"But are you?"

Katara stared at the ceiling. "You see, our town was just a water nation town before the fire nation took over. They killed and injured people mercilessly. Aang, they want to rule the world and create a dictatorship. _Their_ dictator, Lord Ozai, wants to rule the world, I mean…"

Aang sighed. "But _are_ you an elementist, Katara?"

She shifted her hands. "I guess…you know, there aren't many benders left in the world."

Aang groaned and flopped back onto her bed.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You just won't answer my question."

"Yes I did! I said I guess."

He laughed. "So you don't know? Katara, you believe I'm an airbender. That's elementist."

She looked around and then whispered slowly, "I can waterbend."

Aang sat up on his elbows. "Neat."

She shook her head. "Not neat. The firebenders don't like us to bend anything but fire."

He shrugged. "Show me you can waterbend. And then _I'll_ tell you something."

Katara sighed and went into the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water. She moved her hands in a graceful motion, and the water streamed out of the glass and back in.

"There."

Aang sat up all the way. "That was cool."

"I waterbended, now, tell me what you said you would."

He fidgeted a bit, but then gave in to her staring. "Katara, I'm…I'm the Avatar."

Katara's eyes widened and she almost dropped her glass of water.

"No…no way!"

* * *

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Hope you liked it! Oi, Lady April, Shadow53, thanks for reviewing! Hope you like it...don't worry...I'll explain more about the war later. It's probably pretty confusing, meh? And you'll get to see where Aang lives! WEEE!**


End file.
